


He Followed Me Home

by GreenArchitect



Series: Bane and Blake Sitting in a Tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G [4]
Category: Dark Knight Rises (2012)
Genre: Bane is adorable, First Pet, M/M, Pets, puppy!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 16:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2629070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenArchitect/pseuds/GreenArchitect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bane brings something home</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Followed Me Home

**Author's Note:**

> I needed some puppy feels today. I love pitbulls so friggin much and I think Bane would be a awesome pitbull owner.

"Bane I love you a lot but your breath smells like a dog's this morning."John grumbled sleepily as he tried to push his furry boyfriend away. Furry. Furry?! John jolted awake and opened both eyes and saw the wet snout of a rather large pitbull who was licking his face, seemingly happy that John was finally awake. "Who are you?" The dog simply cocked its head to the side. "Yeah I'm confused too, buddy. I bet a great big mercenary brought you here." John grinned and scratched behind the furry ears. 

"Actually Rocky followed me home despite my best efforts to elude him." The dog bounded off the bed with a bark and bounced around Bane as he entered the room. "Enough you ridiculous dog. Suwaru." Bane gave Rocky a stern look and the dog sat with a cheerful bark, its tail still wagging furiously as it looked at Bane expectantly.

"What did you just say to him?" 

"I told him to sit. He belonged to an old Japanese man who died recently. I took him to the shelter since he wouldn't stop following me. The shelter refused to take him because apparently he manages to run away every chance he gets and I quote "is a menace to society." The dog barked again before pushing at Bane's hand with his nose until the mercenary rubbed it's head as he sat and kissed John.

"I didn't take you for a dog person." John grinned as Rocky, huge looking dog that he was, decided he needed to be closer and climbed onto Bane's lap and licked his face.”He sure does love you though.”

Bane huffed and rubbed the dog’s head, trying not to look too fond of the dog and failing.”I’m not but I know a smart creature when I see one. This one was able to track me for a good hour. Even when I took to the roofs. He’s well trained and clever. Besides they were planning on destroying him the next time they caught him.” Bane’s eyes hardened at that and he held the dog on his lap a little closer.

“You said the shelter people said he was a menace, though.”

“People have said and felt the same about me. And here we are.” Bane sighed and patted the dog on the back.

“True. So what makes you think he isn’t going to run away from here?”

“Because I am a good leader of course. I may not be a dog person per se but I am a leader and dogs are pack animals. They only act out when they do not have strong leadership. Besides a dog that can understand both Japanese and English is not common. He is strong as well. We’ve been training while you’ve been sleeping.”

“You were training?”

“Yes, Habibi. We were. Rocky is going to be the new member of our family. Aren’t you, Rocky? Convince John that you are a good dog.” The dog barked loudly and climbed over to John and licked his face until he was distracted by a belly rub.

"Alright Alright! You can stay!" John was trying hard not to grin as he noticed that Bane hadn’t stopped stroking the dog’s head and the dog for it’s part looked ridiculously happy. John realized it probably wasn’t just Rocky’s so called usefulness that made Bane bring him home. He probably saw more of himself than he’d probably ever admit to in this abandoned dog. It was a odd thing to watch but somehow it felt like they were supposed to be like this. 3 strays brought together by random circumstances to become a family.

**Author's Note:**

> I've started a blog! More or less because I realized AO3 doesn't have a messaging system and I'd like to have a space where I can share head cannons, inspiration, and my mighty thirst for Mr. Hardy and JGL with other Bane/Blake and Bane/Blake/Barsad shippers. Also I'd like to start doing requests of some sort because ya'll are just as kinky as I am and I KNOW you've got some ideas.
> 
> Come find me on Tumblr @ Nerdwithapen


End file.
